


Spell Practice

by Asra_Lover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Porn, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Vaginal Fingering, sub!hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Summary: Harry and Ginny try out a spell on Hermione
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Spell Practice

Ginny sat in the common room, scribbling down her Muggle studies paper with a quill. Harry sat across from her, practicing a spell.

“Petrifucus Totalus!” Harry said, flicking his wand. The object he had been practicing on did nothing.

“What were you trying to do?” Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. “Cause I’m not seeing much.”

“It’s a binding spell.” Harry told her. “Petrifucus Totalus!”

Nothing happened.

Just then Hermione walked into the room, holding a couple of books in her arms and wearing a small skirt that matched her Gryffindor shirt perfectly.

“Hermione!” Harry said. “Could you come help me with this spell?”

Hermione let out a sigh but came over, “What spell is it?”

“The binding charm.” Harry told her. “I think it would be easier if I practiced on a person rather than,” He gestured to the apple he had previously been practicing on, “That.”

“Show me how you’ve been doing it.” Hermione told him.

Harry did exactly as he had been, flicking his wand and saying, “Petrifucus Totalus!”

Nothing happened.

Ginny snorted with laughter, “Good one, Harry.”

“No, no.” Hermione shook her head. “You’ve got to use your wrist more.” She demonstrated flicking her wrist. “Less arm movement and more in the wrist.”

“Petrifucus Totalus!” Harry tried again. This time, it had worked. Long strands of rope or vines or who knows what appeared out of thin air, wrapping around Hermione’s arms, legs, and body, making her fall to the ground, immobile.

“It worked!” Harry said, standing up. Ginny stood up next to him. 

For a second, they both watched Hermione struggle with the binds. Then, they exchanged a glance.

Harry leaned down and swiped the hair out of Hermione’s face. She said something, but Harry couldn’t make it out, the binds had wrapped around her mouth as well, gagging her.

Harry and Ginny had discussed their infatuation with Hermione but-

Ginny leaned down and lifted Hermione’s skirt slightly. She put her hand between the other girl’s thighs and began to rub slowly. Hermione let out a small moan between the gag.

Harry grabbed his wand, now was a perfect time to practice another spell. “Evanesco.” He said. Immediately, Hermione’s shirt disappeared.

Ginny was removing Hermione’s panties. As she slid them off she inserted a finger into Hermione, then two. Hermione squirmed and groaned.

Harry leaned down and put his lips to Hermione’s nipple, first sucking then biting down. Hermione gave a small yelp when Harry first bit down.

As Ginny pumped her fingers in and out at a remarkable speed, she leaned her head down and began to lick at Hermione’s clit as well. Hermione’s legs shook and her moans grew louder.

Harry reaches down and began to stroke himself as he switched and began sucking on Hermione’s other nipple.

Harry could tell Hermione was close to cumming. She shook greatly and moved in motion with Ginny’s finger. With one great moan, Hermione bucked her hips up, shutting her eyes tightly as she finished.

Ginny sat up, happy with her work. She grabbed Harry and brought his face down to lap. 

“Now you do me.”


End file.
